


good boys get rewards.

by najaemarkl (softjoonie)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Dom Ten, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinda, Mommy Kink, Omorashi, Praise Kink, Sub Mark, i mean johnny has one but, lapslock, mommy ten, no actual smut bc i got lazy, sub johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjoonie/pseuds/najaemarkl
Summary: he knows if it were the two of them johnny’d have no qualms about pissing himself in front of him. but he just can’t let his precious little mark see him so weak, so vulnerable.





	good boys get rewards.

**Author's Note:**

> this is to fulfil the one cc anon i got about sub mark and johnny with mommy ten uwu. 
> 
> u can also leave me nice cc’s at curiouscat.me/neocultnsfw
> 
> nsfw twitter: @neocultnsfw

ten sits at the edge of the bed, his eyes soft as he watches mark sit in johnny’s lap. mark’s hands are exploring up and down the larger man’s naked torso, plump bottom lip nestled between his teeth as he feels the rise and fall of johnny’s chest.

johnny’s hands are resting on mark’s waist, thumbs moving in soft circles over the cotton t-shirt he’s wearing. they’re silent, just taking each other in.

“how do you feel, johnny?” ten’s voice breaks the quietness of the room, causing johnny to lift his eyes from mark, to the other boy sitting on his bed. ten’s smirking, knowing that johnny’s gonna start squirming and fidgeting any time soon. his belly’s full of water from the day and ten can see it in johnny’s eyes that he’s holding it back for mark. their sweet, little mark.

johnny shudders, remembering the conversation he had with the thai boy earlier in the day. the two had hidden away in the bathroom, johnny’s back against the stall wall as ten teased him, kissing at his neck and shoving his hands under his shirt. he can still feel ten’s breath against his ear as he whispers, “what would mark think if he saw you like this? his big, strong boyfriend, all weak and shaky under soft, little ten hyung’s hands, hm? what do you think he’d say if his big boyfriend walked out of this bathroom with piss stains down his front?”

johnny had whimpered loud enough that it reverberated off the tile walls of the bathroom, begging ten to take his hands away. to please don’t make him wet himself. not when mark would be out on the other side of the door.

no, johnny wasn’t cheating on mark. they’d both welcomed ten into their relationship, the boy acting as a sort of third partner without a label. ten liked to participate in their sexual acts and would sometimes lay with the two, coddling and kissing their foreheads while whispering praises to them both. and, if somewhere along the way, mark and johnny developed feelings for their third partner, they’d never say anything.

mark’s eyes were soft, glassy, and blown wide as he began to grind himself against johnny’s cock, hard beneath the fabric of his boxers. it was ten’s idea to get johnny practically naked, mark wearing his big t-shirt and his own underwear. the two younger boys know that johnny can’t resist them when they’re wearing his clothes.

“how do you feel johnny-boy?” ten asks again, now standing next to the bed. he’s smiling at them, mark’s face buried in johnny’s shoulder as he mouths at the eldest’s neck. he sucks softly, wanting to leave pretty red marks on johnny’s tan skin. he wants him to have the marks that match his own.

johnny groans when mark sucks below his ear, bucking his hips up. “g-good, ten… i feel good.” ten just tsks, petting through johnny’s hair.

“now, you know that isn’t my name.” both johnny and mark flush, mark whining as he squirms in johnny’s lap. “be good and use my correct name, johnny.”

mark is still writhing in johnny’s lap. his hands are pressing against johnny’s bare stomach subconsciously, oblivious to how he’s pressing down onto johnny’s bladder. poor little mark is rutting against johnny’s cock, thighs tensing as he grinds down into his lap, holding onto whatever he can. johnny gasps when the heel of mark’s palm pushes just right.

“m-mommy…” he splutters, gasping as his hips buck upwards, grunting when mark nips at his collarbone. ten grins, his smile blinding and pretty and johnny thinks ten is just so pretty, especially when he’s standing in front of him, telling him what to do and what not to do.

ten hums, still petting through the eldest’s hair. johnny leans into the touch only for ten to take his hand away and run it down the front of johnny’s chest instead. he watches the brown haired boy fidget, stomach muscles tensing when ten moves mark’s hand back over johnny’s bladder. “if you press right here,” he begins to whisper to the youngest. mark’s already gone, willing to do whatever he has to to please his mommy and his boyfriend. johnny squeezes his eyes shut. “it’ll feel so good for hyung, isn’t that right, johnny?”

mark looks up at ten before looking to johnny. johnny looks like he’s in pain and all he wants is to make his boyfriend feel good. gently, mark starts to push his fingers back down over johnny’s lower stomach, eyes watching johnny’s face intently. mark whimpers at the gasp that leaves johnny’s pretty, plump lips. his lips are red and swollen, and mark has to kiss him quickly before he stares too long and forgets what he’s doing.

johnny can hear ten praising mark, can feel when his hand meets over mark’s and pushes down harder.

“stop,” johnny whines, hips bucking upwards. mark gasps and pulls his hand away, worried something’s wrong. he doesn’t want to make johnny uncomfortable and he doesn’t want to hurt him, either. ten frowns.

“what’s wrong, johnny? is your tummy full of water? do you need to go to the bathroom?” ten’s teasing him, feigning innocence. ten is anything but. mark looks up at the larger boy.

“are you okay, hyung? do you wanna go to the bath—“

“—he’s fine, mark,” comes ten’s interruption. his eyes are narrowed and sharp and mark nods, dropping his eyes to johnny’s lap where their fronts meet.

there’s a wet patch of pre-cum staining johnny’s briefs and mark brings his free hand down to draw light little circles over it. johnny grunts. “s’that feel good, hyung?” mark speaks so quietly. he’s looking up at johnny through his eyelashes and johnny feels his heart race at the sight.

“feels so, so good, mark… you’re so good for hyung and mommy…” johnny’s voice comes out strained as mark keeps rubbing his finger over johnny’s tip, the wet patch getting even bigger.

mark whines, the outline of johnny’s cock is thick—much thicker than his own and it makes him writhe in johnny’s lap at the thought of it filling him up. mark’s thoughts are quietened when ten’s hand grabs his own again and pushes it against johnny’s stomach, much harder than before and johnny leans forward, nearly knocking mark off of his lap.

“mommy!” he whines, face in mark’s chest. ten stands beside the bed stone-faced, now petting mark’s hair while he pushes the heel of his hand harder and harder onto johnny’s stomach. “m-mommy—mommy stop, ten, please, s-stop—oh, my god…” johnny’s legs are kicking beneath mark and mark feels and watches as johnny tenses under his hand.

ten smirks, looking at mark as he continues to practically torture johnny. “mark, johnny-hyung’s had a lot to drink today, don’t you think? he’s had to use the bathroom for quite some time now but…” the two look at johnny who’s whining, high pitched and muffled as he shakes his head.

“mommy, please!” he begs. mark is lost, looking between the two desperately for an answer.

“why don’t you tell hyung it’s okay to let go, mark.”

mark gasps when he realizes what ten means and it shouldn’t make his cock as hard as it does. he whimpers, grinding himself down onto johnny’s lap, burying his face in his shoulder. “hyung, do you have to go?” he asks, so softly. johnny groans, grappling at mark’s waist. he’s gotta piss so badly now. ten’s let mark take his hand away but he’s still pressing harder and harder to johnny’s lower belly.

“mommy, please… don’t wanna make a mess,” johnny continues, ignoring mark.

ten smiles. he knows if it were the two of them johnny’d have no qualms about pissing himself in front of him. but he just can’t let his precious little mark see him so weak, so vulnerable. “you know, johnny, it’s not very nice to ignore people. answer him.” ten punctuates his sentence with a sharp push to johnny’s belly, almost like a pulse. johnny jerks under mark’s weight, whimpering when he feels a little dribble of liquid leave him, soaking into his boxers.

“n-no… no, no, no, mommy, please!”

“i wasn’t the one who asked the question, johnny. answer mark.” ten’s words are firm and johnny feels hot all over.

he can’t look mark in the eye. he doesn’t have the balls to. “y-yeah, mark. hyung needs t-to… hyung has to go to the bathroom,” he stammers out, desperate to hold it in. mark can feel the wet warmth from that first little spurt, intrigued to see this all play out.

“you can…” mark thinks about his words, hand now wrapped around johnny through his wet briefs. johnny moans at the feeling. it’s quiet and soft but it makes mark drip into his own boxers. “you can go if you need to, hyung. it’s okay.”

it’s ten’s turn to groan. he never thought hearing mark say those words would make him feel so warm all over but god does it do something to him. “you hear that, johnny? mark said you can go. you don’t wanna disappoint him, do you?”

ten can see the gears turning in johnny’s head as he looks up and locks his teary eyes on mark’s soft, fuzzy ones. “go for me, hyung,” mark whispers and it’s the last blow before johnny’s dam breaks.

the gasp johnny lets out rivals mark’s. it’s loud and breathy and johnny’s completely gone slack against mark, wrapping his arms around mark’s waist to ground himself as he pisses on the both of them. mark watches, unsure. he’s petting johnny’s hair, ten doing the same as he coos praises. mark’s kissing at johnny’s hairline and cheeks, giggling when his own boxers end up soaked, along with the sheets below them and his shirt.

“good, hyung… you’re so good for us. doesn’t that feel better?” mark whispers, ten surprised that mark’s the one feeding johnny’s praise kink. he lets him, though, rubbing johnny’s back as the large man sobs into mark’s chest, whimpering and whining about how good it feels.

“you did so well, johnny, mommy’s so proud of you. what a good boy.” ten feeds, tangling his fingers in johnny’s hair, waiting for him to be done. when he is, he asks johnny to look at them.

his eyes are red and his cheeks are flushed, he feels gross but he feels so good and his cock is still hard and twitching against mark’s own.

“good boys deserve rewards, don’t they, mark?” he whispers, smiling as johnny’s eyes go just as soft as the youngest’s.

mark nods, grinning at johnny. “can i reward him, mommy?” his voice is giddy, and he’s a little more awake now than he was before. he’s been thinking about getting johnny’s cock in his mouth all night and he plans on getting it one way or another.

“mmm, you sure can, angel. go ahead and keep hyung’s cock warm for mommy, yeah?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> @neocultnsfw


End file.
